


La vérité dans mon mensonge

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [460]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Brotherly Love, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Unrequited Love, rr, wattpad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Sven tient à respecter leur promesse, même s'il vit chez Lars maintenant.
Relationships: Lars Bender & Sven Bender, Lars Bender/Sven Bender
Series: FootballShot [460]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 1





	La vérité dans mon mensonge

La vérité dans mon mensonge

Sven laisse une partie de lui derrière alors qu'il quitte Dortmund, ce n'est pas le choix le plus facile de sa carrière mais il accepte qu'un nouveau départ l'attend à Leverkusen. Lars y est déjà, il n'a pas à avoir peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, il aura déjà son frère jumeau pour veiller sur lui. Il n'arrive pas à croire qu'il a réussi à se détourner du club où il est resté une énorme partie de sa carrière, c'est comme tourner une page où toute l'histoire repose, Sven ne peut que se demander quelles nouvelles péripéties vont encore arriver sur la nouvelle. Ce n'est pas le bon moment pour devenir un philisophe, il est défenseur et il continuera de défendre, peu importe ses blessures.

Sven dépose ses affaires chez Lars une fois arrivé, il n'a pas encore trouvé d'appartement alors son cher jumeau devra l'héberger quelques temps. Après des années passées loin de lui, ça ne devrait pas être si désagréable pour lui de revoir son frère. Sven dort sur le canapé, à côté des consoles de Lars et de ses valises encore... Eh bien, toujours pas dé-faites évidemment. Lars rit en le voyant comme ça chaque matin, Sven préférerait nettement pouvoir dormir dans son lit pour arranger sa peine, mais il se doute que son jumeau ne le prendrait pas aussi bien que lui. Ils ont une promesse mutuelle à respecter, et Sven fera en sorte de la respecter, même si ça l'agace.

Ils ne doivent pas s'aimer. Ils sont juste frères.

Fin


End file.
